Passion vampire
by Motoko-Shiro
Summary: Yuuki et Kaname sont seul dans une chambre. La passion les embrases. une nuit d'amour et de passion. Oneshot


_J'adore VK donc j'ai décidé de faire une histoire sur ce manga. Bien sur les personnages ne sont pas de moi mais Motoko est de moi ainsi que tout les membres de sa famille._

_C'est une fan fiction sur Kaname et Yuuki. _

_Je me base sur des SPOILER alors si vous ne voulez pas spoiler ne lisez. _

_Pour tous les autre bonne lecture._

POV Yuuki

Nous sommes partit de la cross académie, laissant notre passé derrière nous sans pourtant l'oublié. Kaname-oniisama m'a avoué tout ses crimes. Tout ses péchés et moi les miens, mais notre plus gros tabou est notre amour entre frère et sœur. Les êtres humains ne comprendraient pas, mais les vampires ne sont pas humains.

Nous venons de finir de nous installer, Oniisama a demander à Seiren de bien vouloir surveillé les environ de cher nous. Elle est la seule qui sache ou nous sommes. Les anciens de la Night class sont sûrement reparties cher eux. Je me demande ce que peuvent bien penser les vampires de mon existence. Je sais qu'il y a pas mal de femme vampires qui avaient des vue sur ni-sama mais je ne les laisseraient pas me le prendre. Kaname-onisama est désormais toute ma vie.

Il est dans sont ancienne chambre juste à côté de la mienne. Je peux l'entendre faire les 100 pas. Je suis inquiète pour lui en tuant le conseil des anciens, il a pris de lourdes responsabilité, j'ai peur qu'il ne lui arrive malheur.

Onisama avait tellement soif de moi, tout à l'heure, qu'il m'a laissé des marques qui guérissent déjà. Je veux être près de lui, le serrer dans mes bras. Comme il a du souffrir seul. Je l'aime.

On toque à ma porte.

- Yuuki-sama êtes vous bien installer ?

- Oui Seiren, tout est parfait je te remercie.

Elle s'incline et repart me laissant seule avec mes soucis. J'entends toujours les pas de ni-sama. Je ne tient plus je sors et toque à sa porte.

- Entrez !

Je rentre, il est près de la porte. Son visage est tourmenter je ne supporte pas de voir une telle expression sur son visage. Lui, qui a toujours tout fait pour me protéger.

- Yuuki, ça ne va pas ?

Il tend sa main et touche tendrement ma joue. Alors je m'aperçoit que je pleure. Mes sentiments pour lui surpasse tout ce que j'ai pu imaginer.

- S'il te plaît Onisama… Sourit… je suis là maintenant. Tu n'es plus seul.

Et sur ses mots je l'embrasse en passant mas autour de son coup. Son baiser est doux et chaleureux. Nos visages se séparent de 2 cm. Mon cœur bat tellement fort. Je voudrais tellement être plus forte. Il me regarde dans les yeux.

- Je t'aime Yuuli.

- Moi aussi, plus que ma propre vie.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent encore mais le baiser est plus sensuel et passionné. Il me sert fort dans ses bras. Ses lèvres s'ouvre pour laisser passer sa langue sur mes lèvres. Il lèche doucement ma bouche. Je gémis et ouvre mes lèvres pour laisser s'unir nos langues. C'est incroyablement délicieux. J'en veux plus.

Je commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Il me regarde légèrement étonné.

- Yuuki ?

- Oniisama…Je veux faire plus q'un avec toi.

Sa chemise est complètement ouverte, je laisse mes mains parcourir son tors. Il frémis.

- Yuuki….

Il me plaque contre le mur et passe ses mains dans mon dos. Nos respirations s'accélèrent. Nos corps son moulé l'un à l'autre. Je sens son excitation contre mon bas ventre. Il m'enlève ma chemise et mon soutiens-gorge. Il embrasse avec douceur mon coup, descend à mes seins. Il en capture un dans sa bouche et le suce, le taquine de sa langue. Tandis qu'une de ses mains caresse le téton durcie, le pince. Je gémis, je sens que m'enflamme.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me fait sentir son pénis contre mon mont vénus. Il frotte nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre alors que nous sommes encore habiller (enfin plus pour le dessus ^^ ). Quelle douce torture. Mes tétons frottent contre son tors.

- Hum… Onii … sama. Ah…

- Oui ? son sourire est espiègle.

- J'en veux plus…

Son bassin se sert encore plus contre le mien et bouge. Sa respiration est saccadé, mais il prends du plaisir à faire prolongé nos caresse. Tout à coup il se sépare de moi, me retire ma jupe. Il se recolle contre moi, sa main droite me caresse un sein tandis qu'il m'embrasse langoureusement, sa main gauche se trouve dans ma culotte. Il me caresse.

- Hum…. Kan….ame…o…n… sama…

Il capture mon clitoris entre ses doigt. Par tout les vampires de la terre, je brûle comme une torche. Il sourit et se met à genoux. Sa bouche embrasse mon sexes avec délices. Soudain il arrache le tissu de mon sous-vêtement et lèche mon clitoris. Ses main palpes mes fesses. Je gémis, je cris son nom de plaisir. Il se relève et m'embrasse.

Cette fois-ci c'est mon tour. Je lui enlève tout ce qu'il porte encore et me met à caresser son pénis. Il bande entre mes mains, il frémis et gémis de plaisir. Je me baisse et porte son sexe à mes lèvres. Je l'embrasse tout doucement, puis le lèche, puis le suce. Il s'arque boute en avant de plaisir me faisant sentit tout son sexe dans ma bouche.

- Yuuki… ll faut… maintenant…

- Oui…

Il me soulève et nous sexes humide se touchent et de frottent.

- Ah..Yuuki…

- Onii-sama… Je ne peux plus attendre.

Il me pénètre doucement, j'ai mal mais la douleur est passagères et laisse place à des ondes de délice intense. Il se met à bouger lentement me portant par les fesses et me plaquant contre le mur.

- Oui…. Hum… ah….

Il s'enfonce de plus en plus vote et de plus en plus loin en moi. Je crie de plaisir et lui grogne son propre plaisir. Nos corps en sueur glisse l'un contre l'autre. Il s'enfonce, me pénètre tellement fort que j'en ai des larmes de plaisir. Il accélère le rythme puis nous atteignons l'orgasme en même temps. Cette félicité est notre pour l'éternité.

Plus tard :

Kaname et moi sommes allongés dans le lit. Il fait jour dehors, enfin je crois. Nos corps sont entremêler. Et avant que je ne m'endorme, j'entends :

- Yuuki, tu es ma vie, ma raison d'être et ceux pour la nuit des temps.


End file.
